1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for continuously conveying strips of metal such as aluminum or steel or other kinds of material in a floated manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for conveying strip materials while blowing gases against the material to float it so as to keep it from contacting support means such as rolls are in wide use for heat-treatment systems, paint-drying systems, cooling systems, and the like. Where such an apparatus is employed, however, it may happen that the material takes a winding course as shown in FIG. 10. In such a case, the right course must be restored without causing any damage to the material, and the restoration has heretofore been made by the use of a conveyance-course adjusting means located where the strip is cooled or the paint on the strip is allowed to dry to such a degree that the strip is resistant to damage; that is, in the prior art, a steering roll of rubber (designated by R in FIG. 10) has been employed as such a means, located apart from the outlet of the furnace by a small distance. Where such an adjusting means is used, however, if the strip takes a winding course inside the furnace, no steps of any sort are taken inside the furnace to restore the strip to the right course, but the adjustment is made only after the strip has projected out of the furnace. Also, the portion (indicated by L in FIG. 10) taking a winding course is of no small length, deviating by a large amount in the breadthwise direction of the furnace. Therefore, in such a prior art, plenum chambers (such as P in FIG. 10) of the treatment system have been of a larger breadth; for example, if the furnace is of a length of 100 meters and the strip to be treated is of a breadth of 1 meter, each plenum chamber must be of a breadth of 1.65 meters. Not only such a plenum chamber of greater breadth is costly, but a larger amount of energy is required for operating the chamber. Furthermore, the steering roll R has a large inclination to remedy the great displacement or deviation of the strip, and when the strip is restored to the right conveyance course by such an inclined means, it may be stretched or seamed with wrinkles.